


Not Your Type

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: One-shot drabble. Co-starring Sam and Dean and Dean’s assumptions.





	

“Beer?” Sam tossed his backpack onto the library table.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” you smiled, sliding a chair out to sit.

“Does the question even need asking?” Dean smirked, plopping into a chair, throwing his feet up on the table and kicking off his boots.

“Cas?” Sam paused in the doorway to wait for his answer.

The angel shook his head disinterestedly, taking a seat beside you.

“Right,” Sam disappeared to the kitchen.

You felt Cas staring at you again – a pleasant warmth flushing through your body under his intense gaze. He’d done the same thing to you when you rolled into town two days ago and Dean first introduced you, again in the back of the Impala on the ride to the vampire nest you all just ganked, and probably numerous other times when you were otherwise too occupied to notice.

“You’re injured,” Cas’ deep voice resonated in the room.

You flexed your sprained wrist, waving it off, covering your wince with a grin, “This? It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.”

The angel suddenly placed a calloused hand on your arm, steadying it, sliding his fingers gently over the injured area, radiating warm light. Abruptly as he’d grasped you, he released your arm, “Better?”

You bent your wrist again, the pain was gone. You met his penetrating stare, “Thanks Cas.”

His features softened and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Gazing into his unreal blue eyes, your stomach exploded into a flurry of butterflies – everything about this enigmatic angel disarmed you. Your phone buzzed, and you scowled at the screen, “Be right back guys, got to take this one.” You stood, and headed out of the room, answering, “Special Agent Simmons.” Your voice fading as you walked down the hall, “Who is this? Okay, I have a few minutes before I’m needed in a meeting…”

Cas scooted forward, folding his arms on the table, “Dean?”

“What?” Dean had his head hanging over the back of the chair, eyes closed.

“You have known Y/N a long time,” Cas began earnestly, “What does she enjoy doing?”

“Huh, why?” Dean still didn’t move.

“I intend to ask her to accompany me,” Cas angled his head, searching for the right words, “On a date.”

Dean’s eyes popped open, an amused smile playing over his lips. He sat up, sliding his feet off the table to the floor with a thud, clasping his hands and leaning across the table towards Cas, “Sorry man, she’s not your type.”

Cas squinted, “I know she isn’t an angel.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Dean bit his lower lip, trying to stifle a full blown grin, “I mean, you’re not her type.”

“I don’t understand what you are saying,” Cas’ tone was frustrated.

“You know what, actually, you should ask her out,” Dean sat back shaking his head, giving Cas a thumbs up, “She likes music, live music, all kinds.”

“Thank you Dean,” Cas nodded gratefully, pushing away from the table as he stood - he strode down the hall in search of you.

Dean was still giggling when Sam returned with the beer, “What’d you have to do, brew it?”

Sam tossed a bottle to Dean, “Yeah, you’re welcome.” He gestured at the empty chairs opposite, “I told you your feet smell bad enough to clear a room.”

“Get this, wait what? My feet don’t stink!” Dean sneered. “Nevermind, listen to this,” he slid out a chair for Sam to sit, checking over his shoulder to be sure the hall was still clear, voice hushed, “Cas is going to ask Y/N out.”

“Why are you whispering?” Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Dean took a swig of beer, checking the hall again, “You know, ‘cause Y/N is into chicks.”

Sam snorted a laugh, “Dude, I can’t believe you still think that!”

“It’s fact,” Dean shrugged, “Remember, she was dating that girl Dana from the prep school two towns over. Wouldn’t go out with me either.”

“The all boys prep school two towns over?” Sam pursed his lips in amusement, “Ever hear of gender neutral names?”

Cas found you in the garage, biting your lip, pondering your phone indecisively.

You heard the quiet rustle of his trench coat, “Cas, am I glad to see you!” You crossed over to him, “This place is huge, didn’t count my turns. Ended up in the boiler room, computer room, and now,” you waved around the room, “I was just about to swallow my pride and call Dean for directions.”

“I heard you,” Cas pointed out matter-of-factly, “Pray that the last turn you made was the correct one.”

“It wasn’t,” you smiled.

“No,” he shook his head seriously.

You looped your arm through his, “Good thing I’ve got an angel on my shoulder then, eh?”

He uneasily stared at your arm for a moment, then your face, then the upper corner of the ceiling, his voice gravellier than usual, “Y/N, may I ask you something?”

“As long as it isn’t how to get back to the library from here,” you playfully jostled your shoulder into him, staring expectantly into his face wondering why he appeared so nervous all of a sudden.

The small smile appeared again at the corner of his mouth, “No, not that.”

“Then ask away,” you smiled encouragingly.

His blue eyes sought yours, swirling with uncertainty, he spoke uncharacteristically fast, “Dean said you’re not my type, and I’m not your type, I don’t know what these types mean - but I wanted to know if you would consider going to a concert with me.”

You blinked back at him, trying to determine if you really heard what you thought you heard, which was an angel, a very attractive and intriguing angel that you actually liked a lot, asking you on a date.

Perceiving hesitation in your reply, he sheepishly looked back up at the corner of the ceiling.

“A date?” You questioned, needing reassurance from him that your ears hadn’t deceived you.

He peered back into your eyes, Adams apple bobbing up and down – he nodded once.

“Yes,” you grinned back at him, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Cas smiled – his nose and eyes crinkling in joy – the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen.


End file.
